


Matt's Thoughts About Shiro

by down_into_underland



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, after shiro and him were seperated, matt wrote this while being kept prisoner by the galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down_into_underland/pseuds/down_into_underland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt decides to write down all his thoughts and all the things he loves about Shiro while being locked in his prison cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt's Thoughts About Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> I have writers block so i wrote this short little piece to try and break it. It didn't work, but enjoy

I love the way he laughs.

I love the way his eyes show every emotion that he’s ever felt.

I love the way his smile could brighten up an entire house. 

I love the way his arms feel wrapped around me. 

I love the way his calloused hands feel when they hold mine.

I love the way he looks at me like I’m his entire world.

I love the way he worries if I’ve gotten enough sleep.

I love the way he cares about me.

I love the way he loves my family as much as he loves me. 

I love the way we can just sit and talk for hours about nothing and everything. 

I love the way he’s always training to be stronger.

I love the way he wants to be stronger to protect me. 

I love the way his hair looks in zero gravity.

I love the way his hair looks normally too.

I love the way we always seem to end up a giggling mess when we’re together. 

I love the way he insisted on teaching me how to use chopsticks.

I love the way he was patient with when I was learning how to use chopsticks.

I love the way even our arguments end in hugs and kisses.

I love the way he cuddles with me.

I love the way he kisses me.

I love the way he makes everything around me feel right.

I love the way he listens when I start to ramble about something he has no interest in.

I love the way he does everything perfectly (at least to me it’s perfect).

And I loved the way he was always there for me.

 

Until the day he wasn’t. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr if you'd like: down-into-underland


End file.
